


House of Wolves

by Ghostboyhaunted



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Experiment gone wrong, Gaslighting, Gen, Heavy Angst, Mutilation, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, fuck dream, hooly shit, in editing, its ust angst, slight - Freeform, tubbo thinks he killed ranboo, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted
Summary: "Im going to fix you" Was the last thing Ranboo remembered hearing before he woke up in an empty field, alone and freshly respawned with no memory of who he is or how he got there.However, it seems like he has friends in forgotten places.[AN: as soon as i get this finished I'm going to go back and rework it!! so stick around. nothing major will change, i just need to fix a few plot points i abandoned.]
Comments: 32
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

Ranboo was….somewhere. In an open field; there was just grass for miles. He didn’t have anything. Armor- weapon- food- they were all gone. And worst of all? His memory was foggy. His body stung with freshly revived. 

Above him, dark grey clouds rumbled in. Ranboo could feel the bitterness of storm prick on his skin. He needed to get going. Green grass blurred past him as he regularly switched between running and teleporting. He hissed as thunder clapped and, like the sudden drop of an anvil, the rain came down in sheets. 

“ _ Fuck. fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck”  _ Ranboo just gritted his teeth and kept moving. It  _ burned.  _ But he needed to keep moving. Everything hurt: it ached - it burned - it caused his skin to blister and bleed. His white button-down was soaked in rain and blood. Would he die like this? No. no he wouldnt let himself do that.

A ways away, a small cabin sat half-built with smoke pouring out the chimney. Ranboo saw it and focused all of the energy he had left to just  _ go.  _

-

Dream sat in his new house by the fire, working on sharpening a stone axe. He had spent the last few days and nights building it up. It was just him - everyone else had left. There was a cry then a crash as the creature toppled over a half-built bookcase behind him.   
  
Dream stood and dropped the ax. “Hello?” He asked, turning to see Ranboo, leaning against the half-collapsed bookshelf, bloodied and weak. Ranboo looked at Dream and winced. He opened his mouth to speak, but he could only get out enderman noises. 

“You’re hurt” Dream stated blankly, reaching for a sword.. Ranboo just nodded and looked away. The other stepped closer, gripping the sword close in one hand. Dream grabbed Ranboo by the jaw and forced the other to meet his eyes.   
  
“ _ How did you find me?”  _ His voice was quiet and sharp. Ranboo tried to look away or to fight Dream off, but he was too weak.

“Come on kid, Im not gonna hurt you. I just need you to  _ speak.”  _

“ _ I̸̞̋ ̸̯̐d̶̦͋o̷̧̽n̴͔͝t̷̖̐ ̷̪̈́k̷͇̊ņ̷́ò̶͉ẃ̴̦ ̵̧̓ḩ̴̂o̵͕͆w̴̰͗ ̴̳̈I̶̲͝ ̸͈̎g̶̝̓o̵̪̊t̷̢͂ ̵͖ḥ̸̛ẹ̸͝r̸̖̍e̴̘̎ _ ” Ranboo blurted out. His voice seemed strained and corrupted; much to much like an enderman to sound human

“Thats bullshit and you know it” Dream snapped. Ranboo winced

_ “I ̷w̴a̶s̷ ̷i̶n̷ ̸a̸ ̵f̴i̸e̵l̷d̶.̸ ̴I̶ ̵w̴o̸k̵e̶ ̴u̵p̷ ̷i̵n̷ ̵a̴ ̷f̵i̷e̴l̴d̶ ̷w̴i̴t̵h̵o̶u̴t̵ ̸a̶n̷y̶t̴h̸i̵n̶g̴.̴ ̸T̵h̴a̴t̵’̵s̸ ̶t̵h̸e̶ ̴l̴a̸s̵t̶ ̴t̶h̸i̴n̶g̸ ̴I̷ ̶r̴e̶m̵e̶m̷b̶e̴r̶ ̴I̵ ̶s̵w̵e̴a̴r̶.̵ ̴I̷t̶ ̸w̸a̷s̴ ̷r̷a̷i̶n̴i̸n̵g̶ ̴a̵n̵d̷ ̶I̴ ̶w̸a̴s̸ ̶h̴u̷r̵t̷ ̶a̶n̵d̷ ̶I̷ ̸s̴a̷w̶ ̵h̵e̷r̴e̸ ̴a̵n̶d̵ ̵i̷ ̷j̷u̴s̷t̵.̶ ̶I̶.̴ ̵I̷ ̴t̶e̴l̸e̸p̷o̶r̶t̵e̴d̴.̶.̵ ̵I̷ ̷d̶i̸d̷n̵t̶ ̸k̵n̴o̵w̵ ̸y̶o̸u̶ ̸w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̵h̴e̵r̵e̷” _

Dream let go of Ranboo, causing the other to stumble back a little. “Thank you” He mumbled before going back to where he sat and putting down the sword “I have some dry clothes in that chest next to you if you want to get out of your soaking clothes and dry off

“D̴o̴ ̵y̷o̷u̴ ̸h̶a̸v̸e̷ ̵a̶ ̵f̷i̷r̷s̷t̶ ̸a̸i̴d̵ ̵k̶i̸t̸?” Ranboo mumbled as he shakily unbuttoned his shirt. It started to stick to his open blisters, and it surprised him when it didn’t hurt to rip off. Hell, he couldn’t feel almost any sensations in his chest, or anywhere for that matter. He took a deep breath as he worked. He needed to calm down. He needed to sound normal again   
  
“Yeah, let me get it for you. How bad is it?” Dream started looking through his stuff for any first aid.

“ _Second degree burns at best, I think_.” the ender-thing replied as he checked out his wounds. His voice was still grumbled, but overall he was calmer  
  
“And at worst?”  
  
“I think my nerves are shot”  
  
Dream nodded a little “ah. Shit.”  
  
“Indeed” Ranboo nodded too. “Hey uh- what’s your name, anyway?”

“Dream” The other said simply. (Something about that made Ranboo’s blood run cold, but he couldn't place why.) “You really don’t remember anything, huh?”   
  
Ranboo shook his head “no.. nothing”   
  
Dream grinned to himself, thinking of all the ways he could have  _ fun.  _ “Not me? Your best friend?”

“Are we friends?” He asked “ _ I mean. You did pull a sword on me _ ”

“I thought you were someone else. There are plenty of people around who don’t like us, Ranboo,” he explained as he started to try to patch up the other as best as possible.    
  
“Why? Did we do something wrong?”

“You could say that. Let’s not worry about that now”   
  
“Oh..” was all Ranboo really knew to say. He didn’t want to push the other’s hospitality   
  
“I’ll protect you from them all, don’t worry.” Dream said softly as he finished bandaging as much of the other as he could. “Let’s get you dressed now” He got up and ruffled the other’s hair a little. Ranboo couldn’t help but smile a little at the thought of being safe. And, of course, of having a friend. 

  
Tubbo ran through the heavy snow of the tundra, calling out to his missing friend. The experiment went wrong - of course, the experiment went wrong. Why did he think it would  _ work?  _ Ranboo was  _ dead  _ and  _ missing  _ and  _ its his fault.  _ He needed to find Ranboo before someone else did. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're an animal, Ranboo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm angst sweet sweet angst. tw for manipulation. and a small bit of gore. just a smallbit. oh and self depcicating language. and death threats.

  
“How are you feeling?” Dream asked as Ranboo walked into the room. It had been a few days since Ranboo had crashed into Dreams home, and the two of them had grown to trust each other. Ranboo had been getting ome memories back, one by one. Dream let his friend sleep in his bed, insisting that he could sleep on the couch.

“Better. I dunno. How’re you?” Ranboo asked, sitting down on the couch next to him. Dream wrapped his arm around the other’s shoulder.

“I’m good. Did you have any dreams?” He asked softly. Ranboo nodded and winced a little.  
  


“I think? I was in a city. There was a city - it was big and _bright._ So bright it burned. There was fire and - and so much noise. People were running. And ssscreaming.”

“L’manburg.” Dream said matter-of-factly “You remember it?”  
  
Ranboo shook his head “nno. Just that. Just fire and noise. What happened there?” Ranboo couldn’t help but curl into Dreams touch. It was almost nice. No. It _was_ nice.  
  
“It got destroyed. Blown up.”

“Did… did _we_ do it?” Ranboo mumbled.

“Oh honey.. _no. we didn’t._ The others did. They blew it up to try to kill us. I thought it worked, too” He wove lies like a spider web. Would that make Ranboo a fly?  
  
Ranboo didn’t like being called honey. But god. He was such an _eager_ fly. “What do you mean you thought it worked?” There was a chill to his voice, a fear.

“We lost everything. I- _I_ lost everything. I lost _you,_ Ran. They took you from me. They told me you were _dead. I thought you were dead.”_ Dreams voice was soaked in just pure _misery._ “Did they hurt you, Ran?”  
  
Ranboo kind of fidgeted.“No.. i dont. I dont think so. I just. I died. Thats how i got here.” He lied. There was more- more he didn’t want to remember.

Dream grabbed Ranboo’s hand and squeezed it “Is that really all you remember, Ran?”

Ranboo shook his head forcefully. Like he was trying to erase an etch-a-sketch. “I don’t think I want to remember, Dream.” He dug his head into Dreams chest “ _Please don’t make me remember. Its to early_ ” He whispered. 

Dream started to carefully pet Ranboos head. He was frustrated. “If you want me to keep you safe you have to tell me what you remember. You have to trust me.”

“I do trust you, Dream.” he mumbled 

“so _tell me what you remember_ ” Dream, so swift to anger, grabbed Ranboo by the hair and tugged him to meet eyes. Ranboo winced and started digging his nails into Dream's sides, clawing at him. He ripped at Dream’s arms, causing the sweater to rip, then for his skin to bleed. Dream let him go and shoved him away. There were tears in his sweatshirt where blood was gushing. 

Ranboo tripped over himself and fell off the couch, hitting his am on a table and breaking the wood. 

Dream looked away from him and got up to stop the bleeding. He was crying, but didn’t say anything.  
  
Ranboo scrambled to his feet, getting up from the broken table “Dream I. I’m sorry i didnt mean to hurt you” 

“ _Shut up”_ Dream snapped. He wiped away at his tears. “I’m just trying to _help you_ and..and you do _this? You hurt me?_ I just want to protect you, Ranboo. And - and you _scratch me like an animal._ If anyone, and I mean _anyone_ finds out your injured you’re heads going on a mantal place faster then you can say _help_ . I am the _only one_ keeping your head on your shoulders. You _need_ to understand that.” His voice was strained. He was hurt. 

Ranboo didn’t know what to say. “Im sorry. Im sorry i _m sorryimorryimorryimsorry._ ” 

“Stop apologizing, Ranboo. Im not angry… im just upset. It’ll be fine. Wounds heal. We’ll heal too, right?”  
  
Ranboo nodded a little and kinda shifted closer to Dream. He wanted to be hugged again; he wanted to feel safe again. Dream made him feel safe, but Dream was upset and probably now wanted nothing to do with him. He was an animal. Thats what Dream said. _Like an animal. Youre an animal, Ranboo._

  
  


“Ran?” Dream tried to get his attention by shaking him a little.  
  
Ranboo kinda flinched and looked over to him. He snapped out of his funk “y-yeah. Sorry. I was thinking. Sorry. Yeah. We will. I’ll be better. I won’t hurt you again I swear. I.”  
  
“Hey… I know,, I know. Im sorry I snapped at you. Im going to get supplies. Can you stay here?”

Ranboo nodded and smiled a little at the touch. “Yeah, of course.” _He’s leaving you because he hates you what if he doesnt comeback why would he want an animal like you you don’t even remember him he supposed to be your best friend he hates you now he hates you now he hates you now why cant you just REMEMBER HIM. youre dead. Hes leaving and youre dead. Your dead without him, Ranboo. You need to be good or else your dead._

Dream got his stuff together and walked out, locking the door behind him.

  
  
  


“TOMMY” Tubbo burst down the door to the others house. He was covered in snow and shaking. Tommy wasat by the fire, sewing up a hole in a jacket.

“What?” He asked,putting down the cloth  
  
“Ranboo’s gone. He- he died. The experiment went wrong and he died and I don’t know where he is or if it affected his memory and we need to find him before Dream does.”

Tommy stiffied “Its to dangerous tonight. Theres to much snow, Tubs”

“But- but we have to. You know Dream better than anyone. You know what he’ll _do.”_

“Tubbo we need to wait it out. Please.”  
  
Tubbo shook his head. This was his fault; he needed to fix it. “I’ll look on my own then”

“You only have one life left, Tubbo.” Tommys voice was grim and quiet. “And I’m not ready to lose another brother” 

“Fine. But the second the storm stops i’m going to find him”

Tommy nodded a little “Good. Now come warm up by the fire”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tws for emotional manipulation, a little s/lf h/rm, referenced mutilation, references to gore, blood, uh i dunno this chapters kinda fucked man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry for the delay on this chapter! Ive been thinking a lot about where I want this fic to go, and what I'm comfortable writing. I know I love using fiction to explore darker themes in life, however, I do know that like hey! there are young ppl in the fandom! i don't want to traumatize them!!!!! aha aha.........
> 
> anyway I readjusted some plot point and changed some tags, and age range for this fic. For further on I can confirm that I abandoned some plot lines I might have set up. Also, I mean to keep this short, 5-6 chapters at most so we really are in the endgame now, lads. Once I finish I will probably go back and edit to clear things up, so make sure to stay for that yay

Ranboo sat down and sighed. He didn’t know if Dream would come back, or what would happen if he didn’t. Maybe someone would find him and kill him. But  _ why?  _ What did he  _ do?  _ Ranboo tried to think. To get any memories he could unburry.  _ What did he do?  _

He wanted to go out. Go find any evidence but it was  _ still raining _ . How long had it been now? a week? more? Ranboo didn’t know. All he knew was that he was dead if he left. 

He decided he should be useful and start a small fire. It was starting to get late and the rain gave everything a bit of a chill. As ranboo carefully built up the wood pile, he could help but look at two trophies on the fireplace - Music discs sat in pristine condition. Ranboo carefully grabbed one of the disks and traced it. There was something about it, something horrifying, that he just couldn’t place. Blood. there was bloodstains on the disk. 

_ “You did that, you know _ ” Dreams voice echoed in his head. 

“W..what?” Ranboo shook his head a little “Dream? is. is that you? are you back?” he looked around the room, but there was no one there. 

“Telepathy. You know…..because youre an enderman? It’s me, Dream, but this is a way we can communicate from different places.”

Ranboo didn’t know how to feel about that…. “Are you….always reading my mind?”

“Not if you don’t want me to. I just thought I should budd in!”

“Oh well.. What did I do?” Ranboo carefully spun around the disk to get a better look. It was scratched and covered in blood and smelled like gunpowder. 

“You saved the discs from Tommy”

Ranboo but the disks down and sat on the couch. This was too much. “Who.?”   
  
“Lets wait for me to get back and I’ll explain everything, ok?”

Ranboo nodded a little “Yeah. ok. I can wait. Will you be back soon?”

“I just have some buesness to take care of. I’ll be back by the time you wake up tomorrow.”

Oh. Ranboo didn’t know how to really respond. “oh...but...I miss you, Dream”

There was a quiet in Ranboos headspace. Was Dream gone again?    
  
Ranboo continued to fiddle with the disc, wondering about its origins, about Tommy and Dream. It was a weird kind of quiet Ranboo didn’t like. He wasn't even sure he could be alone in his thoughts, and that was something that terrified him more than he could put to words. But.. he was nothing without Dream. He was dead without Dream, and he trusted Dream. So why did it bother him so much? He craved closeness so much and when he got it he didnt like it.  _ Why didnt he like it?  _

He didnt even realize he had scratched through his clothes and started ripping at his healing skin. It didn’t hurt. God, Ranboo wanted it to hurt. Pain was grounding and he needed something to get out of his own head. But...not like this, right? Dream would be mad at him if he used all of the others supplies. He couldn’t afford to waste bandages on some animal he picked up after it broke in. Thats what Ranboo was: an animal Dream had picked up. An animal who hurt him and broke furniture and waisted supplies. 

Ranboo took a deep breath before digging his claws in more. Blood pricked where he was scratching, but he didnt stop. Memories-  _ glimpses-  _ of past events flashed through his mind; he didn’t even bother to wonder if Dream saw them too. 

It was cold. That was almost all he could process from the snapshots. Cold and snowy. Warm houses all around but none his. He was cold. He was always so cold outside. Did other people have jackets? Did he  _ not?  _ Was that why he was so cold? He was kept outside like a pet. No- like an animal. Pets were at least worried about. He felt like he was going to freeze. Did anyone care? Who was with him? There was just cold and freezing and someone who thought he needed fixing. But  _ who? Who who who who WHO??????? _

  
  


Dream trudged through the light snow towards where he knew Phil was. Dream was thinking as he walked. Sure he  _ liked  _ creating problems, but the whole Ranboo situation had to much build up, and little pay off. Of course, it would get Dream closer to Tommy, so theres that. But was it worth it? Ranboo was particularly known to be loyal, but Dream feared that if he was regaining past memories, his plan would be foiled. And no one else could interfere. 

He stopped infront of Phils house and opened the door. Phil looked at him and frowned, instantly reaching for a sword.   
  
“Hey. hey. Im not here to start fights” Dream lied. It was obvious. Hell, he was holding a sword in one hand and a potion in the other.  
  
“What do you _want,_ Dream?” Phil grumbled. It was obvious he was ready for a fight if one broke out.  
  
“I just wanted to say that I found your kid. Thought you..might want him back?” Dream smiled and tilted his head a little.   
  
Philza went stark. “But. Tommy. And- and Tubbo and Willbur. There all fine but-.” He thought for a second before scowling and unsheathing his sword “ _What did you do to Ranboo?”_

Dream gave him a wolfish grin. “I havent done anything to your precious kiddo, Philza.  _ He  _ came to  _ me. _ ”   
  
“Stop lying or- or i’ll kill you. You only have two more lives and god help me i’ll take both of them right here right now”

“Oh, but that wouldn’t be as fun” Dream pouted and twirled his sword. “How about this. You give me Tommy, and you can have Ranboo back. Although, even I’m not sure if he  _ wants  _ to go back here, Phil. He’s said some pretty rough things about living here. Im curious.. Wheres his  _ shack _ , hm?or better yet, wheres Tubbo? Im sure he has some advice on other witch doctor tourture rituals that I can test out on the kid. ”

Phil gritted his teeth and looked down “Shut up…. _ please”  _

Dream couldnt help but laugh a little “What? You’re finally forced to admit what a shit dad you were to all your ‘sons’ and youre saying  _ please _ to ME? It’s laughable, really Phil. Now. about our deal. Wont you trade one  _ precious little kiddo  _ for another? I mean, you didn’t even notice Ranboo had disappeared for over a  _ week  _ now.” 

Philza shook his head a little. “No.. no I won’t do that”

Dream thought for a minute “How about i sweeten the deal. Whatever this little village of yours can be fully independent  _ without  _ any boo from me  _ and  _ you get your kid back for the low low price of Tommy and you're wings above my fireplace”

Phil didn’t say anything. He was conflicted and scared for Ranboo, Tommy, and hell, even himself. But.Would it be worth it? One life to guarantee freedom for Snowchester? One kid for another? Would the ends justify the means? No, surely it wouldn’t, right? What would Tubbo think of him if he sacrificed Tommy? Or even gave Dream a part of himself? But shouldn’t some pain be sacrificed for the greater good? God, Philza didn’t know.

“How about this. I give you a week. Then we can reconvene.” Dream droned. This was boring, but he did like to see all the different ways Phils face could contort into _pain._  
  
“Fine. A week” Phils voice was quiet and subdued. He didn’t know what to do or what was right.

“I’ll leave you here, now. Toodaloo, Philza” Dream said before walking out. He just tipped the first domino; it was time to watch how they all fell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!!!!!!! bfore u go!!!!!!!!!! https://strawpoll.com/esu5yhkrz feel free to take this!!!! it might determine what happens next because I'm an indecisive fuck! !!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you trust me, Ranboo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit. this chaper is 2k fucking words. Jesus christ. uh. tws: blood. major character dealth. dissociation. fires. references to past self-harm, slight suicidal ideation. fighting. manipulation. crying. lots and lots of swearing on Dreams part. abusive relationships. tell me if i missed any. this was a long ass chapter.

Dream stepped inside the house quietly. It was late night by the time he had returned. Ranboo was curled up on the couch, asleep. There were still embers burning in the fire. Dream smiled softly and put down something he had gotten for Ranboo on the counter and added a log to the fire. He ruffled the others hair a little before picking him up and bringing him to the bed. Dream put him down carefully and wrapped the blanket over him. He tried to ignore the fresh wounds on his friends arms. They could talk about that later. Dream went back to the livingroom and curled up on the couch before drifting off to sleep. 

Ranboo woke up and looked around. He didn’t fall asleep in the bed. Did Dream carry him in here? Ran shook his head a little before getting out of bed and walking to the kitchen.He wanted to make Dream and him breakfast as thank you. He noticed Dreams mask by the door and smiled; his friend was home safe. He went over to a jukebox and started playing some cheery music to cook to. He wanted Dream to feel back home when he woke up. 

By the time Dream had woken up in the living room, breakfast was almost ready. Ranboo had made some eggs and toast - it was really the only thing he knew how to make. 

“Good morning, kid” Dream said with a chipper smile. He ruffled the kids hair as he grabbed a piece of toast. “i see youre learning fast. im proud!!” He took a bite of the toast and grinned more. It was a real, happy smile “and the food is wonderful!”

Ranboo laughed a little “its just toast! the eggs arent even ready yet!”

“but its wonderful toast because you made it for us!”Dream grabbed something from the counter before sitting down on top, next to where Ranboo was cooking. 

“Whats that?” Ranboo asked, trying to balance his attention on the eggs and Dream

“its. Uh. its a gift i got for you. I was thinking that..when we regain power and finally be able to re-conquer our nation uh..” he hesitated and showed Ranboo a silver crown, covered in emeralds. “would you be my crown prince?” 

Ranboo didn’t know what to say. He didnt. He was speechless. Dream wanted him to be a  _ prince-  _ a  _ crown prince  _ at that _.  _ Next in line to the throne kind of prince; Dreams second in command kind of prince. 

“I...I don’t know the first thing about being a prince, Dream. I would love to i just I barely know where I am most of the time let alone how to help rule”

Dream smiled gently and cupped Ranboo’s cheek. There were new burns. Had he been crying? “Thats why we’ll work together, Ran. You and me. We can fix this and get revenge on the people who hurt us.” he hesitated before speaking softly “you don’t have to be cold anymore.”

Ranboo leaned into Dreams touch with a smile. “okay. fine. yeah. I’ll be your prince”

Dream kissed his forehead and put the crown on. “you look royal already” He couldnt deny there was a part of him that wanted to live out this fantasy. He knew Phil was going to say no, leaving both Ranboo and Snowchester without guard. If he could just keep Ranboo close, and don’t get hurt, he can make it work. He can be  _ king _ again. This time he would make sure there was room for everyone in his royal court. 

Philza sat down and sighed.    
  
“Whats wrong?” Tommy asked. He was still sewing a coat, but had moved onto the sleeves.    
  
Phil shook his head a little “Tubs headed out, yeah?”   
  
Tommy nodded “You just missed him. Why?”

Phil groaned and closed his eyes “You know you're not allowed to have anything sharp without anyone around, Tommy.”   
  
Tommy shrugged it off “Its not like I can do anything bad with a sewing needle”

“Im sure you can find a way, kid” He chuckled quietly before speaking again “I talked to Dream yesterday.”   
  
Tommy flinched at the mention. “Why was that?” His voice was low, more subdued.   
  
“He...has Ranboo. And he said he would bring him back if I-” He froze for a moment. “What I owe hom doesn’t matter. But. He has him. He has for a while”

“We need to save him,  _ I _ need to. God. What does he want? I’ll help you get it - whatever it is.” It was obvious Tommy was shaking, either from rage or fear was unknown.

Phil tried to push down the pit in his stomach. “Kid..we cant give him what he wants, you need to trust me. And put away the fucking needle while youre at it”

“But what  _ is it?!  _ Whats worth more than a fellow brothers  _ life  _ that you wont give it to Dream?!” Tommy snapped, throwing down the needle he was holding

“ _ Yours is, alright! Your fucking life is, Tommy! And I wont give it to him! _ ” Philza shouted and threw his hands up in the air. 

Something flashed in Tommy's eyes. “So be it” His voice was quiet and grave. “If he wants me he can have me”

“ _ No. _ I’m not letting you, Tommy. I wont” Phil wrapped his arms around Tommy and held him close, despite the others protests.   
  
“Stop!Fucking let me  _ go  _ Phil!” He kept trying to push him away.    
  
“You stop. Im not letting you goddamnit” Philza was able to hold him down enough, but it was hard.    
  
“Its for the greater good!” Tommy argued, hitting at Philzas chest. He was shaking and trying to hold back tears. Jut the  _ thought  _ of Dream made him want to break down, let alone Dream having his friend.

“We cant even do anything about it right now! So stop fucking fighting me. We have a week to decide.”   
  


“A week where Dream can to  _ anything _ ” He was crying and trembling now. Philza let go carefully and sat up; Tommy just curled up into a ball, wrapping his arms around himself “ You dont get it, Phil. You don’t  _ know him. _ He’ll make you think that he  _ cares.  _ And- and he  _ hurts you  _ and you think he cares and its all for the greater good and  _ youre  _ the problem and not him and I cant let it happen to Ranboo and I can’t let it happen to anyone ever again. I can’t let him hurt anyone else.”

Philza just sat quietly, letting his kid talk, and rubbing circles on his shoulder. 

  
  


Tubbo was walking through a field close to the new world spawn.He had a full set of armor and weaponry. He would kill Dream until he was gone if he had to. He was heading towards a shack in the distance. When he got to the cottage he looked through the window. Dream and Ranboo were together, smiling and laughing. There was a new crown sitting atop Ranboos head. It was….weird. He carefully walked to the door and opened it before stepping into the house. 

The two of them turned their attention to the intruder. Dream grabbed his sword and passed an axe to Ranboo. Ranboo recognized him and tried to hide behind Dream.   
  
“Thats...thats the one that killed me, Dream” Ranboo whispered to his friend. A pit grew in Tubbos stomach. 

“H-hi Ran” Tubbo’s voice was shy and scared. “It’s time to come home, bud”   
  
  


“Dream. Dream hes the one. Hes the one that killed me don’t let him take me please Dream don’t let him” Ranboo mumbled

Dream stepped in front of Ranboo. “You know, I knew Phil was a shit dad but I didnt think he’d send the  _ wrong son!”  _ He laughed loudly at Tubbo.

“What.. what do you mean, Dream?” Tubbo asked carefully   
  


Dream just smiled wistfully “Dont worry about it, kiddo.” He thought for a minute before speaking again.

“Come in, Tubbo, I mean no harm” Dream said semi-truthfully. Tubbo hesitated before moving into the space and putting his sword away. Dream put his away too, but Ranboo kept the axe on him, pointed at Tubbo at all times.

“Whats this all about, anyway” Tubbo asked. He couldn’t stomach looking at the fear on Ranboos face. 

“Well, from what  _ ive heard  _ you’ve hurt my friend. Right, Ran?” He asked. Ranboo didn’t move. “and that changes things.”   
  
Tubbo scoffed in disbelief. “ _ Friend?  _ Dream, you gotta be the biggest fool in the world. He’s scared shitliss here!”

Dream smirked “Trust me, Tubbo, he’s not scared of me right now. If anything, he’s scared of you”    
  
“Thats bullshit and you know it, Dream.  _ I’m  _ his friend here! Im his goddamn brother!”

Dream cackled. Full on motherfucking villain laugh. “You killed him in cold blood, Tubbo!” He announced “His blood is on your hands and you call him a  _ brother? _ Its almost funny!”

“Youre wrong! Youre wrong! It was an accident! I never meant to kill him!”

“OH!  _ BULL _ **_SHIT_ ** _ , KID!”  _ Dream did evil villainy speech voice. “You knew exactly what you were doing when you kept him  _ outside  _ like a fucking  _ dog  _ too.”

“That was Techno’s decision!”

“You pin the blame on everyone but yourself! Have you noticed that? Because I sure fucking have And frankly, It’s pathetic.  _ You’re pathetic, Tubbo _ ” Dream spat before grinning like a madman “Or, in this case, could I even dare to call you Cain?”

Tubbo stumbled over anything he tried to say in response “I didn’t mean to kill him..”

Meanwhile, Ranboo was still standing unmoving in the kitchen. The eggs were burning. The eggs were on fire. He knew the eggs were on fire. Why wasn’’t he putting out the fire? He spent so long on the eggs why wasnt he doing anything? Why couldn’t he get himself to do anything? 

People were shouting and he just couldn’t get himself to do anything. He knew he should be afraid, or be fighting too, or putting out the fire even, but he couldn’t get himself to  _ focus.  _ What were they even saying? Everything was muffled. Was that the fire alarm? Did Dream  _ have  _ a fire alarm? Oh.... Someone screamed. Who screamed? Theres blood. Someones bleeding. Whos bleeding? Why is everything moving so quickly when he felt so  _ slow?  _ Someone was shouting his name. Someone was  _ touching him.  _ There were blood on hands. Who’s hands were those? Why are the fingernails so  _ sharp _ ? Everything was moving. A body was moving. Was it him? Images flashed before his eyes. He was moving. Someone was pulling him. Brown hair. Green shirt. A tail and doe ears.. Blood. That wasn’t Dream.  _ That wasn’t Dream _ . 

Ranboo ripped his arm away from the other. There was blood. That was Dreams blood on him. 

Tubbo was breathing heavy and shaking. Dream wasnt dead- he knew Dream wasnt dead - but he also knew the other was close. There was a small fire brewing in the house, and surely an axe to the chest could do well enough damage. “We need to keep moving, Ranboo” 

This didn’t feel real. Ranboo felt like he was watching from the outside or in a glass box where everything was distorted. He shook his head and backed away, closer to Dreams house. “ _ Don’t make me go _ ” a voice spoke. It was crackling and distorted. Was that his voice? Surely it had to be. 

Tubbo took a deep breath “Ran, you’re scared, I get that, but  _ please  _ just trust me. We. Need. To. Go. We just need to get to the woods over there then we can rest” he pointed at a forest to the north where they were headed. 

Ranboo shook his head. None of this felt real. “But. No I can’t abandon Dream. Im dead without him. Hell, you have every reason to kill me right now. Id rather you kill me than make me go with you”

“You don’t really mean that, Ran..” Tubbo spoke quietly. There was hurt in his voice. 

“I do. Id rather you kill me now. I don’t want to be  _ experimented on _ or kept outside like a goddamn  _ pet.  _ So just kill me if you’re so inclined to.”

Tubbo grabbed a leather-bound book out of his sachel and passed it to Ranboo. He couldn’t even think of what his friend was saying. “This is yours. Its where you would write down all the things you need to remember. Just. You don’t need to trust me right now, but at least take it. it’ll clear everything up.”

Ranboo grabbed it and passed it between his hands. Something in him recognized it. It was his. “Can...can I go now?” 

Tubbo sighed. “I would rather you not, but if you really don’t trust me you can. Just promise me you’ll read the book?”

“If you promise not to hurt me” 

Tubs nodded. “Of course. I never meant to cause this. I would never hurt you.”

Ranboo nodded at that. He held the journal close to his chest as he headed off back to Dreams cottage. 

Tubbo sighed and rubbed his eyes a little. God. He fucked up. But even if Ranboo went back, he had the journal. That should be enough to convince him to come home, right? Tubbo prayed it would be as he started off towards Snowchester again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so. wow. one more chapter left!!!! comment whatcha think or how its gonna end :0. i told myself id write this fic in a week and i will keep to it. the last chapter will be posted tomorrow at around 11 am est. so yay!!!! again please comment i need motivation my brain is fucking dead. - romeo


	5. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we won, Ranboo.

Tubbo stepped inside Phils house. He was covered in blood and looked like he’d seen a ghost.

Phil looked over to him, puzzled. “So uh….you found him, i’d assume?” He asked carefully.

Tubbo just nodded. “I killed Dream, I think.” 

Phil raised his eyebrows and scoffed “So how’s the kid?”

“Refused to come with. I gave him his memory book though. I just hope he’ll read it” he said as he started to wash the blood off his hands

“Was he hurt?” Tommy piped up from where he sat with Phil.

“Yeah. He was covered in burns,, and there were scratches on his arms and face. Other than that he seemed fine.”

Something in that caused a pit in tommy's stomach. 

  
  


Ranboo ran inside to get Dream. The kitchen was on fire, and it was spreading. Dream was sat on the ground, his chest bloodied and cut open raw. Ranboo wrapped his arm around Dream and pulled himup. “We need to go” he said before grabbing a handful of potions.

Dream just nodded before following Ranboos lead outside. He was weak and shaking. 

Ranboo made sure the stranger left before setting Dream down in the grass and sitting with him. The morning dew nipped at his ankles and feet, bit he didn’t seem to care. 

“drink this” he brought a pink glowing potion up to Dreams lips. 

Dream took it with a smile. Slowly, the wound on his chest started to heal, muscles reuniting and skin scarring. He relaxed in Ranboos arms. 

There was a small voice in Ranboo that wondered why Dream hadn’t given him something like that, but he just ignored it. “Are...are you okay?

Dream nodded “Yeah, Ran. im a-ok.That was.. Jeez.” He laughed sleepily “Its too early to get jumped like that” Ranboo laughed too, and nodded in agreement. 

“Who  _ was  _ that, D?” Ranboo aked, he fiddled with the empty bottle, passing it around in his hands and such.

“That was Toby, or as you knew him, Tubbo. The president of L’manburg, and the king of Snowchester.” Dream spoke carefully. 

“He’s the one that killed me. I recognized his voice” Ranboo mumbled as he pulled out a worn leather journal. Dreams face went white. “He gave me this before he left.Said it was mine”

“Have you read any of it?” Dream was flustered and panicked. This could all fall apart because of that  _ stupid notebook.  _

Ranboo shook his head and passed it around in his hands “No...I didn’t get the chance too.” he paused “What if I read it and it’s all full of lies? I don’t know what they've even  _ told me.  _ I don't know who I was before you, Dream. I dont think I want to remember.” Did he even really mean what he said? 

“You can give it to me, Ran. We can destroy it. They all have no power over you, now.” Dream sat up and grabbed the book. 

The enderman gave it up easily. “What do we do now? The house is gone...Tubbo know’s where we live….”

Dream didn’t know. He knew what he wanted to do, but that wouldn’t work. “I think.. I think I need to give you up”

Ranboo shook his head and furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

“Well. They want you back, don’t they?” Dream droned. It was easier to not show emotion like this. Ranboo couldn’t know how he was feeling or that he had a plan. He grabbed one of the potions that his friend carried out. Ranboo stepped away a little. 

“Don’t you trust me, Ran?” he asked before grabbing the others arm and pulling him close. He put the potion up to Ranboos mouth. “ _ Drink.”  _

And well, Ranboo drank. Doing what he was told always came naturally to him.

  
  


Dream entered the dams of Snowchester with a sleeping enderman in his arms. Ranboos arms and legs had been tied together, and he was muzzled for ‘extra protection’ as Dream had decided. 

“Times up, Philza!” He announced loudly, dropping the kid in his arms onto the ice. There was a quiet hiss as water melted a little from the body heat, and burned at Ranboos skin. 

Phil, Tommy, Tubbo, and Techno were all on land, building and doing respective choors. They all turned to Dream with a look of dread. 

“Sorry to say, but the deal’s over. It seems like a little vigilante of yours wanted to start another war” he pushed Ranboo closer to the ices edge with his foot.

Tubbo cringed a little. 

“Dream. You don’t want to do this.” Phil said slowly, as he drew his sword. All the others followed suit. 

“Any of you make a single more move and he’s dead. You don’t do what I tell you and he’s dead. You even  _ say anyting  _ out of turn and hes dead. And it really would be a shame. We don’t want our little enderman to lose his  _ last life,  _ do we?” 

“Thats not true! He has two! I know youre lying!” Tubbo shouted over to him. Dream just laughed. 

“Thats where youre wrong. When you left he went back to the house.” he snapped sharply. “The kitchen roof collapsed.” Lies were like a second language to Dream by now. He smiled as Tubbo collapsed in on himself. 

The kid dropped his sword and looked down to the blood still fresh on his clothes. He didn’t say anything and he was almost completely still except for the erratic up and down beating of his chest. It dawned on him. This was his fault. This was all his fault. He didn’t speak, or move. Just sat frozen and crying. 

Dream moved on “Now, with that little debate out of the way..How about this. You all surrender Snowchester to  _ me _ and no one else has to get hurt. 

“I can do you one better” Tommy spoke up, dropping the sword he was holding. “You can have  _ me  _ instead _.”  _

Dream tried to hide the pure giddiness he was feeling. This was all so  _ fun  _ to him. “And why would I want  _ you,  _ Tommy?”

“Because thats what you  _ said,  _ isnt it? Im your friend! You need me!”

Dream just rolled his eyes. “Why would I need a friend when I can have a  _ kingdom. _ Now-” He gently pushed Ranboo closer to the point where he was close to tipping. “Surrender” 

Philza dropped his sword. It hit the snow with a muffled  _ pff.  _ Techno looked around at the others, then at Dream, before dropping his sword too. 

Dream just laughed “I didn’t think it would be that easy! Take your armor and weapons and put them by the shore.” He pointed to a small bit of sand near a grave. 

There was no hesitation for Tubbo to drop everything. Tommy, Phil, and Techno followed suit with little protest. 

Ranboo blinked a little and tried to move. He saw ocean. He could barely move. What was going on?

Dream smiled down at Ranboo. “Morning sleepyhead” He reached down and helped pull him to his feet. Dream carefully removed the muzzle and threw it down. 

“Dream whats doing on?” Ranboo asked quietly.

“We’re getting our kingdom back, Thats all. You’re ok. Go back to sleep, hm?” Dreams voice was soft and caring. Ranboo just nodded and drifted back to sleep. 

  
  


By the next time Ranboo woke up, he was no longer in pain. His skin was healed and he was in a warm bed with a heavy blanket on top. He sat up and looked around. The room was made of wood and stone. Next to him, a crown sat on a table. Ranboo got out of bed and put on the crown carefully before walking out of the room. Around him, a small hall was in the process of being built. Dream walked up to him with a grin    
  
“Good morning, sleepyhead.” He spoke softly, with so much love and joy it was almost suspicious. 

“Whats going on?” He asked, blinking and rubbing his eyes

“I think you drank a little too much of that potion. You’ve been out for a couple of days” Dream said “But that's okay! The walls are getting built and our castle is almost done, my prince”   
  


Ranboo took a second to process what he was saying “So...we…...won?”

Dream nodded excitedly, causing the crown that sat atop his head to tip. “Yeah, we did!”

“Wow…..” Ranboo mumbled with a smile “We won. We really won. So...Youre the king of Snowchester?"   
  
Dream nodded "And you're second to the thrown."   
  
"And everyone else?"  
  
Dream just smiled "They all have their places, don't worry"   
  
And, well, Ranboo didn't. He didn't have to worry anymore.

  
  
  



End file.
